The present invention relates to a lighting circuit assembly and, more particularly, to a touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly, which has a compact and simple structure and, is easy to assemble.
Regular touch-controlled lighting circuit assemblies include two types, one with the battery set disposed in horizontal and the other with the battery set disposed in vertical. Holding the battery set in horizontal requires much installation space. FIGS. 1 and 2 show two different touch-controlled lighting circuit assemblies according to the prior art. According to the design of FIG. 1, the light-emitting element has a first lead-out wire maintained in contact with the negative terminal of the battery set, and a second lead-out wire connected to a metal spring member with a metal contact plate outside the holder shell, which holds the battery set, the light-emitting element and the metal spring member. This structure of touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly requires much installation space. When used in a pen, the touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly affects the writing convenience of the pen and, destroys the sense of beauty of the outer appearance of the pen. According to the design of FIG. 2, the spring is disposed at the bottom side of the battery set. This design requires much longitudinal installation space. When installed in a bubble blower toy, the touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly occupies much inside space of the bubble blower toy, and available bubble solution holder space will be greatly reduced.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly, which eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art designs. It is one object of the present invention to provide a touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly, which has a compact structure for easy installation. It is another object of the present invention to provide a touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly, which requires less installation space. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly, which is inexpensive to manufacture. According to the present invention, the touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly comprises a holder shell having a top open chamber, a bottom open chamber and a through hole between the top open chamber and the bottom open chamber, a battery set installed in the bottom open chamber, and a light-emitting element installed in the top open chamber with a first lead-out wire inserted through the through hole of the holder shell and maintained in contact with the negative terminal of the battery set and a second lead-out wire extended out of the holder shell and suspended below the bottom open chamber and adapted to touch the positive terminal of the battery set for causing the light-emitting element to emit light when vertically pressed against the bottom open chamber of the holder shell. Because the holder shell, the light-emitting element and the battery set are set together, the touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly can be directly installed in the penholder or press-head of a writing apparatus. Because the touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly has a small outer diameter and height, it can be used in a pen of small diameter. Because the touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly eliminates the use of metal spring member and contact plate, the manufacturing cost of the touch-controlled lighting circuit assembly is low.